


【授权翻译|JayTim】别碰我的男孩/Don't Touch My Boy

by backwardheads



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author's first language isn't English, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tim Drake, unbetad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardheads/pseuds/backwardheads
Summary: 简介：杰森和提姆的关系纯粹是出于方便，他们两人都对此心知肚明。但当拉斯·奥古决定从他“完美的伴侣”那里得到一个继承人时，两人不得不重审他们之间的关系。译者提醒：译文Tag与原作全部相同，原作打的是Tim Drake/Jason Todd的tag，但本文实际是JayTim
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't touch my boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340917) by [MySecretStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories). 



> 原文地址：Don't Touch My Boy  
> 原文作者：MySecretStories  
> 译者注：译文Tag与原作全部相同，原作打的是Tim Drake/Jason Todd的tag，但本文实际是JayTim

提姆紧紧抓住杰森的手，将全身重量前倾以更快地速度骑着杰森的鸡巴并让Alpha托住他。他的大腿酸软，肩膀上的咬痕泛着轻轻的阵痛，但这一切都让他的感官更为敏感。杰森将自己变换为坐姿，把手臂环过提姆的脸以便将对方转过来，接着跪着朝提姆俯下身去。提姆抓住杰森的后颈，仰头把对方拉入一个亲吻之中；杰森又开始动了起来，起先缓慢然后慢慢加快了速度，他捏了捏对方的大腿，在拉开距离前轻轻咬住提姆的嘴唇。

“准备好结束了吗，鸟宝宝？”他笑着问道，没等提姆回答就开始猛烈地撞击对方。杰森抓住提姆的鸡巴并开始用与抽插同步的速度撸动它，他的结膨胀起来，抵住提姆的后穴直到膨胀到无法拔出。

“草，杰森！”提姆低吼着将头向后甩，全部射在了杰森的手里和自己的小腹之上。

年轻人紧紧包裹住他的感觉把杰森送上了高潮。他在提姆体内成结了，欢愉冲刷过全身，但有些东西让他感到不对劲。

“刚刚避孕套破了，是不是？”杰森问道，他靠在提姆身上，将前额紧贴在提姆脑袋旁的枕头上，Omega的手臂悄悄环上了他的背部，仅仅这一次，杰森没有推开它。在这里，在他的安全屋里，只有他们两个人。没有布鲁斯的监视，没有达米安的评判，没有迪克的侵扰，这里是他们的私人仙境。

“是的，它破了。我会在回家路上吃避孕药。”提姆轻轻地回答，手指不经意间擦过了杰森背上的一道伤疤。此时他已对这具雕塑般的身体上的每一道疤痕都了如指掌，甚至可以说出其中一些疤痕产生的时间和地点，而提姆也知道杰森对他的身体也同样了解。

“所以你的热潮期结束了？没有疲劳感或者其他什么狗屎东西残余？”杰森抬头与他的替代品对视。这一次，提姆眼下没有了以往的青黑色，和杰森一起度过热潮期让提姆没有力气通宵工作，至少保证了他能获得不少的睡眠时间。

“没有什么是一场冲澡和一杯咖啡解决不了的。”提姆回答，看向杰森的眼睛，“你的热潮期也结束了？”

“没错。”

“没感到更多的攻击性？”  
  


“不比平常多。”杰森哼了一声，俯身再一次吻住了提姆的嘴唇。他吻得又轻又缠绵，同时轻轻向前推动臀部以测试结消了多少，提姆因为刺激紧贴着他的嘴唇呻吟起来。

“如果布鲁斯把你的齿印和我左肩的齿印对上了，我就杀了你。”提姆严厉地瞪了杰森一眼，他告诉过杰森不要在自己身上留下痕迹，但那并不管用。

“祝你好运，”杰森轻笑，贴着提姆的脖子嘟囔道，他知道自己这么做会引起对方的一阵战栗，“那样你就不得不告诉蝙蝠爸爸你在操他的另一个儿子，也就是你的兄弟。”

“哦，你可滚吧。”提姆推了下杰森，让他的结从体内滑出，“在法律上你已经死了，所以你不是我法律意义上的兄弟。而上一次我查看那些法律文件，我们根本没有血缘关系。”他笑着站起来，伸了个懒腰，试图忽视杰森流连在他身体上的目光。

“从没想到你会用‘死亡’来说教我，这可是我的特权。”杰森微笑，让自己在床上躺得更舒适。

“当你用‘兄弟’说教我时你就失去那特权了。”提姆说着爬下床，甚至连衣服都懒得穿，蹲在自己的包旁从里面抓出一条牛仔裤和一件衬衫。他们早就过了看见彼此会害羞的地步。提姆走出了房间，将杰森独自留在床上。

Omega离开后，杰森从床上坐了起来。过去三天内他们几乎没有离开过房间，通常只是一起快速冲个澡或者是杰森跑去厨房打包更多的水和零食回来。现在终于到了可以吃些能填饱肚子的东西而非零食的时候。杰森穿上一条干净的内裤，打开窗户后去了厨房，在打开冰箱前想都不想地就将水壶放到了炉子上并启动了咖啡机。提姆会想吃华夫饼的，他当然会想要华夫饼。但杰森想要吃些咸的东西所以去他妈提姆想吃的，他们要吃炒蛋和火腿。杰森花了三天来满足提姆，他值得这样的早餐。

“我超他妈希望你在做的那些东西是煎饼或者华夫饼。”提姆走出浴室时大喊，他还在用毛巾擦干自己的头发，但看起来神清气爽了许多。

“并不是。”杰森说道，把切好的一大把火腿扔进碗里。提姆做了个鬼脸，绕过杰森向咖啡机走去。

“顺便问一句，你什么时候把那玩意拿走？太占位置了。”杰森冲着咖啡机皱眉。他知道自己不该那么做，但在提姆将所有刚煮的咖啡都倒进他最大的马克杯里并大大喝上一口时，杰森还是什么都没说。

“我不会移走它的，这是为你买的，我为什么要把它移走？”提姆将马克杯抱在胸前，靠在柜台上问。

“你是说你给自己买了一台咖啡机然后顺便把它留我这了？”杰森一边挑起眉毛一边把蛋液倒入锅中。

“我需要我的咖啡，你看着办，反正每次夜巡完没地方去就在别人公寓里过夜的人又不是我。”提姆唇上带着点居高临下的笑意，就算杰森想反驳也无从入手。他们之间传统的炮友关系已经持续了近一年，几乎每当杰森的Alpha本能在街头受到挑衅或者提姆需要拥抱时，他们就常会闯进对方的公寓里。在经历多个相处的早晨后，对两人来说更方便的就是提姆给杰森的公寓购置一台咖啡机，杰森在提姆的公寓里放上些茶叶。

“操你的，冒牌货。”杰森吼道，伸手从橱柜里拿出两个盘子。

“已经操过了。”提姆毫不客气地回答，在桌边坐了下来并把杯子放在桌上，拍了拍桌面示意杰森把食物放到他面前，Alpha翻了个白眼但还是照做了。提姆伸手拿了片面包，在咬下一口前什么也没说。

“不说句‘谢谢’？我本可以让你挨饿的。”杰森踢了下提姆的凳子。

提姆咽下嘴里的食物，说道：“我是在帮你的忙。你做得太多了，我只是在帮你吃掉你会强迫自己吃掉的那部分。我从超重的风险中拯救了你，免得你在战斗中被自己拖后腿。”尽管他听起来十分坚定，但眼里满是笑意。

“你清楚我是个肌肉男吧？我完全可以把你折成两半。”杰森回答。

提姆哼了一声：“我相信我们已经见识过了。”

“你花太多时间和迪基待在一起了。”他摇着头评论道。提姆朝杰森露齿一笑但并没有说什么，他率先吃完了早餐并在起身前喝完了所有咖啡，没有等杰森吃完就起身去整理自己剩下的东西。像往常一样，他们将家族事务和这种温情时刻区分开以提醒彼此间的界线。

杰森清洗完碗碟，靠在门口的墙上等待提姆带着行李出现，对方现在只剩留在门口的球鞋没穿。

“别忘记双面人的案子。我听说他的货如果顺利进港，新到的这批枪会特别棘手。”提姆边说边坐在地上穿他的球鞋。

“你知道他有多少货会进来？”杰森问道，努力掩盖声音和脸上显露出的兴趣。提姆在重新站起来时朝他笑了笑，回答道：“没错。但实际的数目可能和我听说的不同。”，这是他们之间特殊的“你可以偷拿几把枪我不会告诉别人”暗号。

“好吧。”杰森从靠着的墙上起身，抓住提姆的后颈把对方拖进最后一个吻里，“在去布鲁斯那里之前多用点气味阻隔剂，你闻起来都是我的味道。”他嘟囔着拍了拍提姆的屁股，把对方推向门口。

“好，当然了。”提姆翻了个白眼，头也不回地离开了。

这是他们最后一次收到提姆·德雷克的消息。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作注释：  
> 警告！暴力描写，超多暴力描写。尽管没有正面或者细节描写，本章仍涉及强暴内容。情绪不稳或者不能接受这样主题的读者请不要继续阅读。这可能是全文最为暴力的一章，接下来的章节可能会涉及一些打斗场面，但本章仍是其中最为暴力的一章，谨慎阅读。

“什么事？”杰森将手机夹在自己的耳朵和肩膀之间，盯着港口方向的雷达观察双面人的船是否到港，对方最近行事无常——这个混蛋可能在之前和蝙蝠的斗争中学聪明了——但这不意味着杰森就没法知道他的新宝贝枪支会何时达到哥谭。  
  
  
也许杰森该对这批枪支的抵达表达担忧，但他满脑子都想着如何将这批非法进口枪械变成自己的新宝贝，所以他决定将此类担忧留给布鲁斯和迪克，他们似乎非常擅长担忧这些事情。  
  
正像现在电话另一端迪克所表现的那样。  
  
“我知道你们两人关系不好，但在过去两个星期内你有没有见过提姆？”  
  
当然见过，他在两天前刚骑了杰森的鸡巴。  
  
“不，我没见过。他又在你面前玩失踪？”他问。从他们分别的那天起提姆就再也没有联系过他，但这很正常。两人在一起过夜之后，通常在很长一段时间内都不会和对方说话，以此确保身上不会带有对方的气味，情感上的潜在依恋也完全消失。但提姆对布鲁斯异常忠诚，他绝对不会在布鲁斯面前玩失踪。  
  
“这样的话他很可能是被绑架了，提姆已经好几个星期没有联系布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德了。B追踪了他手机上的GPS，但我跟着信号只在一条巷子里找到他所有毁坏的电子产品和掉在地上的包，所有的文件都在里面，这意味着现在提姆身上没有带任何东西，这不是他的行事风格。”电话另一端传来怪异的声响，好像迪克刚从楼顶跳了下来，对方可能是在做一些杂技动作让自己忙个不停，通常杰森会嘲笑他这个习惯，但现在情况不允许。  
  
“谁会想绑架替代品？”这话并不像杰森所希望的那样听起来像句玩笑，他非常想让自己听起来对情况漠不关心或者恶意满满，但他的语调背叛了他。  
  
“我们认为是拉斯（Ra's）干的。他一直在哥谭低调活动着，而就在前几天之前他和他的忍者完全消失了，我打赌他们抓住了提姆。”迪克咆哮道，杰森差点以同样的方式回应，但他忍住了。迪克的咆哮并不是在挑衅他，而是因想到他们被绑架的Omega所做出的反应。  
  
他们的家庭里充满了Alpha和Beta。即使提姆能够独自对抗一小支军队的战斗力得到了大家的认同，但基因也从未让其他人忘记第三位罗宾的第二性别。其实，作为家族中唯一的Omega是把双刃剑：提姆可以向布鲁斯索要并获得任何他想要的东西，但整个族群都对他保护过度。  
  
“那又怎样？你他妈想让我干什么？”杰森关上他的笔记本，“找到奥古(Al Ghul)告诉他们这么做并不好？  
  
这一次迪克朝着他咆哮起来，警告道：“滚蛋，杰森。一个小时之内到蝙蝠洞或者我让阿福来找你，他已经为提姆担心坏了。”  
  
杰森的呼吸瞬间停滞了一下：“你不会的。”阴险，太阴险了。  
  
“你等着。”迪克说完就挂断了电话。杰森将手机扔到了一边然后瞪着它发呆：今晚他本计划收集他的新宝贝，如果只是迪克或者布鲁斯来打扰杰森，他绝对会甩手不干，但如果将阿尔弗雷德牵扯进来……没有人可以拒绝阿尔弗雷德。管家应该得到整个世界，如果他们不把整个世界装在银盘里送到管家脚下他们就该受到千刀万剐的。所以杰森还是从沙发上站了起来，穿好制服准备和他的“族群”度过又一个漫长的夜晚。  
  
******************  
  
他是最后一个到蝙蝠洞的，杰森对此感到很满意。他骑着摩托飞驰入洞内，在卡珊面前来了个急刹，但对方没有退缩。杰森在脱下自己标志性的头盔时甚至没有试图掩饰自己的笑容。“所以，我错过了什么？”他问道，甚至懒得从摩托上下来，靠在车把手上看着其他人。  
  
布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，转身面向电脑上显示的地图。  
  
“正像我所说的那样，拉斯现在的总部在这里。我们相信提姆在里面某个地方，但这是我们仅有的线索。”他说完转身看着大家。  
  
“每个总部都有一间刑讯室来关押我们想折磨的犯人，那会是关押德雷克最合适的地方。”达米安评论，心不在焉地把玩着一把胁差，对整场谈话都显得漠不关心。  
  
“这间刑讯室在哪？”迪克转向小蝙蝠，心里清楚只有他最可能从对方口中获得一个正常的回答。  
  
“我对这种藏身之处并不熟悉，但这种房间通常都建在最底层，这样犯人就没法逃出来。”达米安答道。  
  
“好吧，真不错，这么说来我们救不了冒牌货了。我的心都要碎了。”杰森装模做样地哀叹，接着又摆出一副严肃的神情，“完事了吗？还有一批枪等着我去抢。”他想重新戴上头盔，但卡珊抓住了他的手腕，Beta的手如同硬铁一样扣住他。  
  
“不行。你留下。”她用训斥一条顽皮狗的语调说道，而此时杰森没办法拒绝她。  
  
迪克清了清嗓子把大家的注意力从杰森那里引回来。  
  
“所以计划是什么？”他问道。  
  
布鲁斯重新转向电脑，将沙漠中的一栋建筑放大。“我们从这里进去一定会惊动刺客联盟的每一位成员，我会最先去找拉斯，以便把他支开。达米安和杰森对付那些忍者，卡珊和迪克……”布鲁斯说着，直到杰森打断了他：“等等，为什么我负责对付忍者？为什么不让迪基脸去做？或者派金发妞去！”他挥着手试图从人群中指出史蒂芬妮，结果发现对方并不在场，“金发妞又在哪？”  
  
布鲁斯叹了口气，杰森的问题和抗议快让他脑袋爆炸了。如果这位最年轻的Alpha不是在战斗中表现得如此骁勇善战，他会毫不犹豫地把他排除在计划之外。  
  
“史蒂芬妮会和杜克、哈珀一起驻守哥谭。我不相信她会在涉及提姆的问题上做出理智的决定。”他回答道，杰森点了点头表示同意。  
  
“为什么我是那个和陶德一起合作的人？”达米安问道，把胁差往地上狠狠一扔，武器直接卡在了地上，“他这个丑角连简单的指令都不能遵守，我怎么能……”  
  
“我可以把你掰成两半，小妖精！”  
  
“好吧！”布鲁斯打断他们，明显他已经到了两人再多说一句，他就会将两人禁足的地步；这对杰森来说不算什么，但对达米安来说可是世界末日，“迪克和达米安一起，杰森和卡珊一起，到此为止，所有人上飞机，我们马上就起飞。”  
  
杰森张了张嘴，想再说一句烦人的话，但他还没来得及吸气，布鲁斯就转身对他说：“上飞机，杰森。然后全部换成橡皮子弹。”  
  
他们互相瞪了一会儿，杰森知道自己不可能以Alpha的身份挑战布鲁斯的地位，但这并不意味着他不能在小事上找茬。但布鲁斯的面部表情毫不掩饰地扭曲起来，咆哮道：“橡 皮 子 弹。”  
  
这无疑是个命令，杰森瞪了他一下然后把头扭向一边：“好吧。”他咬咬牙，抓起头盔走上了飞机。达米安已经坐在了副驾驶座上，给所有胆敢窥伺他座位的人都以挑衅的眼神，好像生怕有人会将位置从他这里抢走一样。迪克坐在他后面，看起来非常疲惫，在这个家庭里做和事佬是件极为累人的事。卡珊坐在驾驶座后面，透过玻璃看着蝙蝠洞。这样的时刻总能让大家明白为什么她才是布鲁斯的最爱。  
  
杰森坐在了卡珊后面并将多米诺面具扣在了眼睛上。装出一副混蛋样比他想象的更累。他和提姆一开始就商量好不让蝙蝠家族的其他成员知道他们的约定，因为他们肯定会把事情闹得天翻地覆，而这不是提姆和杰森想要的结果。但装作毫不知情或者毫不关心比杰森预想的要难得多。在哥谭回避对方很容易，但当他们一方陷入大麻烦而另一方去营救时？没那么容易。如果布鲁斯和迪克的判断是对的，拉斯抓走提姆这件事杰森可装不出无动于衷。  
  
布鲁斯说他不相信史蒂芬妮会在涉及提姆的问题上做出理智的决定。但布鲁斯不知道的是，当一个Alpha以不适当的方式碰触了提姆，杰森几乎把对方的手臂打断。杰森甚至已经无法想象如果拉斯严重伤害了提姆，自己会做出什么行动。  
  
他用头盔将自己的脸罩了起来，无视了刚刚踏上飞机的布鲁斯，在整段旅程中都拒绝说话，就让其他人去相信他在生闷气吧。杰森本来很期待拿到那些枪，或许还能顺便迫害一下双面人，这些对他来说都是趣味十足的活动。  
  
就算蝙蝠机以完全非法的速度和路线飞行，他们也花了半天多的时间才到达刺客联盟的基地。所有人在途中悄悄睡了几小时，但当飞至东欧上空时，所有人都已经整装待发。  
  
迪克和卡珊在飞机后部做着伸展和热身运动，低声谈论着该如何对抗一支军队。达米安正在磨他的武士刀和蝙蝠镖。杰森只是坐在自己的位置上看着他们准备。  
  
当飞机飞行至沙漠上空，布鲁斯将蝙蝠机的控制权交给了蝙蝠洞中的阿尔弗雷德，然后从驾驶座上站了起来。  
  
“好了各位。头罩，拿上榴弹发射器，我们会用它炸开一个入口。”他用下巴指了指柜子的方向，“进去之后分头行动。夜翼和罗宾负责对付守卫和忍者，我会对付拉斯本人，头罩和孤儿负责救援任务，如果这个基地和其他基地一样的话，刑讯室会在地下七层，你们从那里开始搜寻。动作尽可能快，我们希望在里面呆的时间不超过十五分钟。”布鲁斯将计划复述了一遍以确保所有人的想法一致。“找到红罗宾就离开，不要做多余的事，我们必须严格按照计划来，明白了吗？”尽管布鲁斯冲着所有人这么说，但他的眼睛始终盯着杰森。  
  
红头罩已经将榴弹发射器拿在了手里，调好了设定随时准备开火。他冲蝙蝠侠迅速点了点头，走到飞机后部等待降落。  
  
“门正在开启，三……二……”通讯器中阿尔弗雷德的声音很冷静，杰森单膝跪地将榴弹发射器杠在肩上，当后机舱开启，他使用头盔调整了发射器的位置，镜头自动瞄准了沙漠中那座几乎看不见的建筑。  
  
他深吸一口气，等待着，布鲁斯平静地下达了命令：“开火。”  
  
榴弹与大楼相撞的那刻发生了剧烈的爆炸，烈火吞噬了外墙。蝙蝠侠跳下飞机，将披风作为降落伞，其他人紧随其后，迪克、杰森和卡珊都穿着真正的降落伞。  
  
等他们降落，布鲁斯和达米安已经和刺客们打成一片。“按计划行事。”蝙蝠侠敲昏另一个刺客并命令道，迪克从背上抽出卡里棍加入战局，杰森和卡珊则向大楼的方向一刻不停地推进。卡珊对准刺客们脖子上的神经精准一击，用一招就使他们昏了过去；杰森则用发射橡皮子弹的枪射击。  
  
一旦离开布鲁斯的视线范围，杰森就换上了两把实弹的真枪一劳永逸地放倒那些刺客；而卡珊甚至来不及看上他一眼，她一直在不停地敲昏那些试图阻拦他们的人。他们直接跳下楼梯而非花时间行走，几乎在眨眼之间就到达了建筑的最底层。一把刀擦着杰森的头罩砍过来，但杰森用枪柄接住了刀刃，并以此为杠杆将刺客狠狠地甩到墙上，力道之大使周围的墙壁都轰然倒塌，忍者像一个破布娃娃一样摔在了地上。他闪身躲过另一把向他刺来的胁差，用枪托砸断了另一个刺客的手腕并将其敲昏。杰森没有停下来确认对方是死了还是晕了过去，紧接着就朝第三个刺客的喉咙开了一枪。这一层只有一扇门，却同时由密码锁，电磁锁和钥匙锁把守着。加固过铁门让他们无法强行破门而入。  
  
卡珊走到一个被击昏的刺客身旁，将刺客的刀塞入电磁卡槽，将连接电磁锁的供电线艰难切断。接着她从多功能腰带中拿出一个粉盒，用刷子在密码锁上刷了几下，观察哪些按键上沾有最多的来自指头部分的油脂，然后输入密码解开了密码锁。撬开钥匙锁是最简单的。几秒钟之后，她就握住了锁把，转身看向杰森。杰森点了点头，举起了枪。卡珊拉开门让杰森先进，以便他朝房间内任何试图攻击他们的人开枪。  
  
但房间中央只有一个孤独的身影。提姆的双手被捆在头顶，由一条连在天花板的铁链软绵绵地吊着。他全身赤裸地坐在一片血泊之中，身下还有些杰森不愿意细想的白色||透明液体，瘦弱的身体上布满了伤痕，嘴唇血肉模糊。他们可能曾将提姆的嘴塞了起来。从覆盖在肌肉和骨头表面的皮肤来看，提姆显然处于严重脱水和营养不良的状态。  
  
但真正让杰森反胃的是那股味道。虽然他的头罩过滤了大部分恶臭，但他看到了卡珊是如何强忍呕吐的。一个痛苦不甘的Omega身上的酸臭味和信息素的味道混在一起，空气中还弥漫着Alpha的恶心汗臭让杰森双眼发红。如果早几年，这股Alpha的恶臭会同拉撒路之池一样让他陷入狂怒，但现在杰森更有经验而且他必须专注于手头的任务。  
  
他将头盔扔在地上，放弃了头盔内置的呼吸过滤器。他强忍着浓烈了二十倍的灼热恶臭走向提姆，跪在对方面前。提姆因他双膝落地的声音颤抖了一下，固执地将视线定在地面上，直到感到杰森戴着手套的手抚上他伤痕累累的脸颊。  
  
“小红，我需要你回答我。你的状态怎么样？能站起来吗？”他问，杰森努力使自己的声音保持平稳与冷静，他试图带出提姆以往进行任务时所展现的专业一面。  
  
提姆抬头看着他，肿胀的肌肉几乎让他的蓝眼睛看不见。他盯着杰森看了很久，好像根本不相信杰森是真的一样，他的嘴唇颤抖着，泪水顺着脸颊滚滚落下，看起来可怜至极。  
  
“我……我很痛……”他拼命挤出一句，声音干涩而紧张。杰森拒绝思考这是因尖叫、沉默还是脱水而产生的。  
  
“听着，我需要你保持不动，不要后退。”杰森将提姆的双手拉拢，并将自己的手放在它们上面。他大声倒数着，好让提姆在他射断铁锁时做好准备。一旦提姆脱离了铁链的钳制，他整个人就软绵绵地向前倾倒在杰森身上。  
  
“马上就好了。”杰森一边安抚着他一边脱下夹克罩在Omega身上，虽然衣服只能勉强盖住Omega的屁股但也聊胜于无。Alpha让提姆的头靠在自己胸前，双臂环绕住对方将对方抱在怀里，刻意忽视了Omega大腿上的粘液。他越过提姆的肩膀看向卡珊。  
  
“我的后枪套里还有另一把枪，里面是橡皮子弹，拿着它。”杰森轻声说，害怕语气听起来太像命令而吓到提姆，他用眼神示意卡珊将枪拿出来并带领着他们向外走。杰森看了眼扔在地上的头盔，喊道“五分后启动自毁程序”，让语音识别系统完成剩下的工作。  
  
“好痛……”提姆贴着他的脖子呜咽，他的信息素近距离闻起来更为酸涩。杰森没有低头看他，他们沿着阶梯向上走去，卡珊毫不犹豫地将任何胆敢靠近他们的人都搁倒在楼梯上。  
  
“我知道，但我需要你保持清醒直到我们离开这里。”杰森低声回答。他们走上了两层阶梯，还需再走五层才能到达地面，“你上一次吃东西是什么时候？”杰森问道，来确保提姆能够保持清醒。  
  
“在你那……吃的……早餐。”提姆强迫自己回答，在杰森的胸口贴得更紧。那是四天之前，提姆还能这么清醒真是个奇迹。  
  
“喝的呢？”  
  
“我喝了……一些水……一天两次。”他说。他们越接近地面，提姆就颤抖得更加厉害。沙漠的气候非常温暖，但关在一个密闭的房间里，循环使用的空气让提姆很容易就适应了这种温度。杰森强忍住一声咆哮，对一个处于热潮期的Omega来说，适宜的饮水量是每天3-4升，这样才能确保他们的体温不会过高。  
  
“热潮期呢？”他的热潮期在离开杰森的公寓时就应该结束了。  
  
“他们每二十小时……给我一次……诱导剂……”提姆稍微停顿了一下，“我猜。”  
  
“你猜？”他们已经爬完了五层台阶，还剩两层。  
  
“我……在三十八小时后就记不清了。”提姆补充道，将脸靠近杰森的脖子。拉斯花了三十八小时才把提姆击垮，尽管出于直觉他不该这么做，杰森还是亲了亲提姆的头顶。  
  
“没关系，到飞机上我们会给你抑制剂。”他回答。卡珊停下来回头看着他们，等待两人走到自己身后。杰森冲她点了点头示意准备好了，她将杰森之前给他的枪上了膛，然后冲进了主走廊。卡珊的枪法很准，在所有刺客试图攻击之前就射中了他们的压点。  
  
“探员A，我拿到了包裹。孤儿和我会在一分钟之内出来。”杰森说着将提姆抱得更紧，护着他不让他受到刀枪的伤害。  
  
“非常好，年轻的先生。”阿尔弗雷德回答，杰森已经听到外面传来了飞机引擎的声响，他们就要到了。  
  
“所有人掩护好头罩，我们准备撤退。”布鲁斯命令道，迪克突然出现在杰森身边，将他们推离攻击。卡珊在混乱之中突出重围，带着他们直奔向那架盘旋在地面上方的飞机。她将试图进入机舱的忍者踢了下去，坚守着阵地直到另外三人也登上了飞机。杰森向机舱内部跑去，躲到柜子后面，这样不管有什么东西射入机舱，他们都能免受其害。  
  
“一切都结束了，我们出来了，你安全了。”他轻声说道，坐下将提姆放在自己的腿上。  
  
“准备起飞，三……二……一。”阿尔弗雷驾驶着飞机平稳升空并关上了后舱门，布鲁斯上前清点了人数，然后才将目光落到坐在地上的那一对身上。他伸手去碰提姆，但杰森打掉了他的手并公然冲着他咆哮。尽管面罩遮住了布鲁斯的表情，但他还是后退拉开了距离，这种举动对杰森来说就够了。杰森只接受了卡珊递过来的毯子，并用它将提姆裹起来。迪克在他们面前蹲下来，但保持了一定的安全距离。  
  
“提米……”他开口说道，但Omega打断了他。  
  
“让我昏过去吧。”提姆低声请求到，慢慢地扭过头看向迪克，“我觉得我的器官正在停止运作，求你了，让我昏过去吧。”他哀求道，声音颤抖。杰森感到自己的眼泪打湿了衣服，但他没有发表意见。  
  
“孩子……”迪克犹豫不决。  
  
“我们需要让你的热潮期自然结束，直接切断它并不安全。”布鲁斯从驾驶座上轻声斥责，从阿尔弗雷德那里接手掌控了飞机。  
  
“他的身体撑不住的。我们需要让他昏过去然后立刻切断他的热潮期。”杰森说道，将提姆抱得更紧。  
  
“你不……”布鲁斯刚开口就被杰森打断了。  
  
“他被抓走时刚结束例行的热潮期，他的身体在这种状态下无法再承担另一个热潮了！”他提高了自己的声音，杰森感到提姆在他怀里缩得更小了，但除了大喊之外没有其他办法能够让布鲁斯听见。  
  
“那就动手吧。注射器在柜子里，里面应该也有些输液袋在那。”布鲁斯说道。迪克虽然不情愿，但还是起身从柜子里拿了两支注射器。先给提姆注射了能结束热潮期的那只，随后注射第二支让对方陷入昏睡。他随后把输液袋拿出来挂在座椅后背上，确保液体能够沿着管子顺利流进Omega的血管里。  
  
布鲁斯过了一会儿才开口：“他睡着了吗？  
  
杰森调整了一下自己的位置，让自己坐得更舒服一点，等提姆没有动静时点了点头：“睡着了。”  
  
布鲁斯从座位上转过身来，扯下自己的面具全神贯注地盯着杰森。  
  
“你怎么知道他上周发【6】了？”他问道，声音很低但明显怒意十足。  
  
“还有，你为什么撒谎说好几个星期没见过他了？”迪克问道，将手搭在椅背上以便检查输液情况。  
  
“不关你们的事，你们什么也证明不了。”杰森回答，他早就习惯他的族群冲他发火了，而这次提姆甚至没法在他们中间扮演缓冲的角色。  
  
“他背包里的衣服闻起来都是你的味道，陶德。”达米安冷笑，“别把我们当作傻瓜，你的脑容量可不正常。”  
  
杰森瞪了那个孩子一眼，单凭这句话他就想谋杀对方。还好达米安还没有分化，没有对杰森的Alpha地位产生显著的威胁。  
  
“我坚持我的观点，这他妈不关你们的事。”他咆哮道。迪克僵硬地坐在座位上没有动，迪克也许是个Alpha，但他可能更适合充当Omega或者Beta的角色。除团队带领或者出勤任务之外，迪克从来不表现出侵略性。他更多是为了家族和谐而不是回应年轻的Alpha或者布鲁斯的挑衅时才表现出Alpha本色。  
  
布鲁斯在各方面都是族群的首领，但身为蝙蝠侠，他为隐藏自己的第二性别在行为控制方面做了足够多的训练。所以每当杰森设法惹怒他，布鲁斯总能够很好地应付这类挑衅或者无视对方。而当达米安分化的那刻来临，情况很可能会发生变化。不管达米安分化出的第二性别是什么，他都会不断与Alpha及其权威对抗。幸运的是，此刻他们还不用担心这个问题。  
  
卡珊在杰森身边坐下，她中性的、几乎不存在的气味安抚了杰森。当她把一只手温柔地放在杰森的手臂上来吸引对方的注意力时，杰森甚至没有退缩一下。  
  
“我们想帮忙。我们需要知道。”她温和地说，眼神柔和而令人安心。杰森做了个鬼脸，但她仍然紧盯着他的眼睛，卡珊总以这种安静的方式获得她想要的东西。  
  
而且她从未失败过。  
  
“我们这么做是出于方便。和一个Alpha在一起会使提姆的热潮期缩短，有他的陪伴我在热潮期就不会表现出那么大的攻击性。你们以为我热潮前的杀戳人数降低是因为我学会了管理愤怒？”杰森忍不住对这个想法嗤之以鼻。他发情前的一个半星期总是最糟糕的，他会焦躁不安，任何让他烦恼的东西都会使他发火。唯一能使他冷静下来的方法就是和提姆相处，让他有一些可以关注的东西。如果杰森有某事或某人需要保护，他的侵略性和征服欲几乎就消失了。  
  
“这种情况持续多久了？”布鲁斯将双手交叉在胸前，异常焦躁。但显然在接下来的二十个小时的飞行时光中他没法独处。  
  
杰森耸了耸肩，回答道：“大概一年了？我不知道，我也不关心。”布鲁斯冲着他的回答闭上了眼睛，很可能在心中默默数数来阻止自己大发雷霆。现在可不是一个家庭纠纷爆发的好时机。  
  
卡珊慢慢地抬手推开提姆肩膀上的毯子和杰森的夹克，检查他的脖子。“他还没有被标记。”她轻声惊呼道，与杰森对视着。  
  
“我们没在一起，就像我说的一样，我们这么做只是为了方便。至于拉斯为什么没有标记他……”杰森闭上了嘴，他不知道自己该说什么。迪克从输液袋上方悲伤地看了他一眼。  
  
“让我们庆幸一下情况还没有沦落到那个地步吧。”他喃喃道，起身前给了他们一个温柔的微笑，“我们应该给他清理一下，在他昏迷时检查一下伤口，这样提姆不会那么疼。”迪克看向布鲁斯，征求对方的同意  
  
Alpha首领盯着他们，但在几秒钟后还是点了点头：“小心点。”他只说了这么一句就转身向飞机前舱走去，重新掌控起飞行。  
  
“先取样。他已经……”杰森没有把话说完，只是将毯子推高让提姆大腿上的伤痕和瘀伤显露出来，迪克看到后紧抓住座椅才没让自己摔倒，而他们还仅仅是看到了大腿部分。卡珊从杰森身旁站起来，走到前舱去留给提姆一定的隐私，即使对方现在正处于昏迷状态。  
  
杰森盯着她离开，然后转向迪克。对方看起来马上就要呕吐了，但却无法将目光从提姆身上移开。  
  
“格雷森，要我来做吗？我不会有问题的。”达米安在座位上提议，杰森听了感到很不是滋味。当然，达米安见过更糟糕的情况，他对提姆的感情依恋也不如其他人一样深。但让一个十三岁的孩子看到这样的情形仍让他们感到坐立不安。  
  
迪克摇了摇头，将自己的思绪重新拉回到现实中。  
  
“不，我来吧。你就呆在前面，好吗，达米？”他给了男孩一个温和的微笑，然后走向柜子从里面取出棉签和取样袋。迪克在他们身边跪下，等着杰森将毯子拉得更高。当他看见毯子下的情形时，他流着泪完成了采样。一等他站起来，杰森就将提姆移动到地上。  
  
“剩下的我来做。”他说，迪克松了一口气，“给我些湿毛巾，行吗？”  
  
*******************  
  
提姆第二天才醒来。他们用光了飞机上所有的输液袋，一到达蝙蝠洞阿尔弗雷德就给提姆挂上了些新的。老管家已经找来了莱斯利，声称自己的心脏已经无力承受眼前的情景了；女人则只是紧咬住自己的嘴唇，强忍着恶心开始工作。他们必须记住无论眼前的情形让他们感到多么不适，提姆只经历过更糟糕的。  
  
她给他们列出了提姆的伤势清单和治疗方法，然后把一个电话号码塞进布鲁斯的手里，那是她一个心理医生同事的电话。然后莱斯利沉默地离开了。  
  
“你觉得他会好起来吗？”迪克靠在电脑上轻轻地问。布鲁斯去到韦恩企业编造提姆缺席的理由并将达米安送到了学校。不管前一天他们冒着生命危险做了什么事，布鲁斯都努力在让这个孩子过上正常人的生活。  
  
“不知道，我们得等着。”杰森坐回医疗床旁边的椅子上。Omega身上连接的那么多医疗设备让杰森看一眼都心疼，但至少提姆的生命体征比他们刚发现他时稳定得多。输液确实发挥了它的魔力。  
  
“我只是很担心。他总是认为一切都是他的错，我甚至不敢想象这会对他造成怎样的打击……”迪克的目光从Omega身上移开，声音随之渐弱下去，他想念提姆皱起鼻子的样子。  
  
“你们能……不谈这个吗？”提姆问道，嗓音沙哑到几乎不能将话语从嗓子力挤出来。迪克立刻抓起床边的水杯并将一根吸管递到提姆的嘴唇上。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”迪克温柔地问，在提姆喝了几口后将吸管抽回来。也许提姆此时还不处于严重的脱水状态，但一口气喝太多水可能对他身体不好。  
  
“像屎一样。”提姆勉强打趣。他的眼中已经蓄满了泪水，声音颤抖不止，他对自己的情况知晓得太清楚了。  
  
“你想要什么吗？”迪克问道，手指抚过提姆脏到结块的头发。  
  
提姆避开了他的眼睛回答道：“一些厚衣服就行。”尽管提姆在毯子底下已经穿上了自己的长睡衣，但提姆想要什么都可以，迪克都会带给他。  
  
“好的，我马上回来。”迪克轻声说，离开前在提姆额头上亲了一下。提姆盯着天花板，但杰森知道对方清楚他就在一旁。  
  
“你想一个人待着吗？只要你能忍受六百个对准你的摄像头。”杰森环顾四周问道。他知道布鲁斯在韦恩企业，但他用生命打赌那个男人正通过手机——或者通过他的笔记本电脑，或者任何能查看监控摄像头影像的电子设备——不断查看他们的情况。  
  
“我不知道。”提姆说，将杰森的注意力拉了回来。Alpha向前倾了倾：“你不知道？”  
  
“我……我不想你们看见我这副摸样。我不想让别人看到这样的我。”他说，压抑住即将要冲出胸膛的啜泣，“但我不想一个人呆着。”他用力地捏住毯子，指关节都因此发白。  
  
杰森看了他一会儿然后做出了决定，他踢掉自己的靴子，将枪套和刀扔到地上。  
  
“躺过去。”他说，将提姆没连着设备的那侧的毯子推起来。男孩看向他。  
  
“干什么？”提姆一边照做一边虚弱地问道，他没有任何力气去和对方争论。杰森爬上床，背对着提姆躺下。  
  
“这样我就看不见你了。”他说，让自己躺得更舒服些后便不再说话。那一刻，提姆没有动，他只是坐在他被推到的那个位置，一言不发。但当他躺回到床上并紧紧蜷缩在杰森背上时，他的呼吸变得急促，靠着身边温暖的躯体轻轻哭了起来。提姆觉得自己在杰森旁边显得如此渺小与脆弱。  
  
如果杰森不是确定自己的心早已被黑洞取代，他会说这就是心碎的真正感觉。


	3. 第三章

他们知道一切会很艰难。迪克搬回了庄园，卡珊和史蒂芬妮也经常回来陪伴在提姆身边。他们准备好面对提姆对发生的事情缄口不言，将他们封锁在自己的世界之外，他们想好了如何将提姆从完全的自我封闭中解就出来。

但他们没料到提姆会装作什么都没发生过的样子。他微笑着冲他们打招呼，和他们交谈甚至试图重新开始工作；直到布鲁斯威胁要让阿尔弗雷德或迪克全天候监视着他，提姆才放弃去靠近档案袋或者自己的制服。

他看起来很正常，他看起来很开心。但实际上这才是最令人担心的。

“阿福，我能问你个问题吗？”杰森问道，眼睛盯着正坐在沙发上看《神烦警探》*的提姆和史蒂芬妮。两人挤在一条毯子下面，史蒂芬妮纤细的身子蜷缩在她的前男友周围，好像这样就能保护他不受世界伤害。两人面前有一碗薯片，但正是这碗薯片让杰森困扰不已：只有史蒂芬妮在吃。

“当然，杰森少爷，问吧。”阿尔弗雷德回答，他没有回头看杰森，继续清洁着大厅墙壁上的画像。

“你最近见过提姆吃东西吗？”杰森将头歪到一边。他没有搬回庄园，搬回来几天他和布鲁斯就可能把对方都杀了。但他总是找理由每两天就回来一次。

“你指的是一顿像样的饭菜还是零食？”阿尔弗雷德问道，将目光转向了杰森。

“都行。”

“至于晚餐和中餐，他从来没有准时出现在餐桌旁。所以我没有见过他吃过主菜。但前几天晚上，我碰巧遇到他在其他人夜巡时吃了棉花糖。”他回答，因回忆而露出微笑。杰森可以想象阿尔弗雷德循着响声走进厨房，发现提姆独自在玩“胖兔子”**。

“我觉得有些不对劲。虽然他的饮食习惯一直一塌糊涂，但如果他现在开始把自己饿坏……”杰森停了下来，他宁可不去想这种事发生后自己会怎么做。

在他们救回提姆后的第一个星期，他吃不下任何东西很正常。四天没吃东西让提姆的胃萎缩了，他吃不下任何东西的原因很明显。但两个半星期过去了，杰森总是准时在晚餐与午餐时分准时出现（因为阿尔弗雷德是个大厨，如果杰森有机会吃对方做得饭菜，他可不会花时间做饭），但他基本没见过提姆吃什么。

“今晚我会安排提摩西少爷最喜欢的食物。希望我们能说服他和大家一起用餐，然后你就可以监管他的饮食习惯。”阿尔弗雷德平静地提议，杰森点了点头。

“好吧，多谢。”杰森叹着气从靠着的墙上起身离开。为了在晚餐前保持忙碌，他重新着手处理起双面人的案子。因为那天晚上他没能抢劫到港的船只，逐一追踪那批枪支变得困难得多。他必须在双面人将所有武器都转手之前就行动。杰森已经缴获了其中品质出色的一批，并已经把它们起好名字放在了公寓里。但越多枪支落入坏人手中，红头罩和哥谭的麻烦就越多。

他完全沉浸在文件之中，直到阿尔弗雷德敲了敲蝙蝠洞的门示意晚餐准备好了。

布鲁斯像往常一样坐在桌首，达米安和迪克分别坐在两边。达米安正因一家准备在动物身上做实验的公司大发雷霆，他想利用韦恩集团的律师来毁掉对方。迪克看起来非常赞同这个计划。布鲁斯则竭力解释这么做需要找一个更熟悉此类案件的全新律师团队，他需要联系不少人才能让达米安坐下来向律师们陈述案件，并且讨论这对公司意味着什么。

通常情况下，这是提姆擅长的领域。尽管提姆主要负责财务方面，但和韦恩集团律师的多次合作让他熟知很多法律问题。曾经在一场特别漫长烦人的董事会后，杰森不得不听提姆在半夜疲惫不堪地向他抱怨。但这一次，提姆只是沉默地坐在迪克身边，瞪着眼前的食物。

是披萨，阿尔弗雷德允许这种食物出现在大宅里是千载难逢的事。所以当提姆面前放着一个巨大的披萨时就足以说明了很多问题。一半披萨上放满了菠萝，另一半则放着只有提姆喜欢吃的加拿大培根和洋蓟心。

“怎么了，鸟宝宝？这不对你胃口？”他问道，一边朝着那些不该出现在披萨上的黄色水果做了个鬼脸，然后打开了自己面前的那盒，结果杰森的眉头皱得更深了 ：“小家伙，这是你的素食垃圾。”杰森用响得不必要的声音大叫道。

达米安停止说话瞪了他一眼。

“这是最健康的选择，陶德。我不屈服于尼安德特人不断食肉的本能，并不意味着我选择的披萨就比你的差。”他从座位上站起来夺走了杰森手中的盒子，仿佛披萨再放在杰森面前几秒就会烂掉一样。

“随你怎么说，侏儒。”杰森翻了个白眼打开了另一盒，这份是他的：加倍意大利香肠，加倍火腿，还撒满了培根。“你不懂得享受生活。”他边说边拿了一片，顶着达米安仇恨的目光咬了一口。

提姆推开椅子，发出一声刺耳的噪音。

"请原谅我离开一下。"他喃喃，没看他们一眼就转身离开。提姆稳步走到了门口并门稳稳地关上。但他一关上大门就开始狂奔的脚步声无法骗过四个经验丰富的义警和一个无所不能的管家。

杰森看了布鲁斯一眼，然后他们狂奔了起来。迪克已经离开座紧追在Omega身后。最近的卫生间就在餐厅拐角，他们远远就能听见提姆的呕声，他还没来得及关上门。

“哦，提米。”迪克喃喃地跪在提姆身旁，用手温柔地抚摸着他的后背。但提姆只是将马桶握得更紧，又一阵反胃击中了他。他花了几秒钟才抬头擦了擦自己的嘴，让自己的呼吸平静下来。

布鲁斯伸手从柜子里拿了一个专门放置客人牙刷的玻璃杯，将它装满冷水，蹲下来递给自己的养子。迪克起身去冲厕所，让提姆靠在自己身上。

“这就是你为什么不吃东西吗？”杰森问，双手插兜靠在门框上。厕所也许很大，但所有人都在里面还是会很挤。

“我吃了。”提姆瞪了他一眼，从杯子中喝了一口水，他有点想呕吐但还是忍住了。

“过去几天没人见你吃过除垃圾食品外的任何东西。你甚至不能直视你最喜欢的食物，你真的认为我会相信你？”杰森挑起眉毛，无视了布鲁斯给他警告一瞪和迪克的存在。只有他和提姆两人愿意直视这个问题。

“我吃了。”提姆重复道，声音中多了一份乞求。“只不过我是一个人吃的。正如你所见，”他指了指厕所，“我会把食物全部吐出来。”

“这种情况持续多久了？”布鲁斯尽可能轻柔地问道。

“几天，还不到一周。”他说道，向前再一次抓住了马桶。迪克用手撑住他，但这次提姆只是重重干呕了几下，脸上清晰地写满了疲惫。

“你看过医生了吗？”迪克问道，手指稳定且缓慢地轻抚着提姆的脊背。

提姆不以为然地看了他一眼：“又不是生死攸关事情，为什么要看医生？”

杰森不得不在这点上赞同他，提姆说得有道理。

“提姆，你最近经历了很多，你需要吃东西才能痊愈。这么做并不健康。”布鲁斯说，他尽量让自己听起来不像居高临下的说教，但他的语气听起来仍不太对。情感便秘仍是布鲁斯不可战胜的敌人。

“这又不是我想这么做。”提姆咆哮，但他这么做并不是为了像Alpha一样宣告权力或者表示威胁，而只是在表达自己从未说出口的沮丧和不满。“你以为我想戒掉咖啡吗？”他问道，这让杰森简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你戒掉了咖啡？”他们在说的可是提摩西·杰克逊·德雷克，一个会在任何一间他去过的安全屋里都放上咖啡机以随时保证自己能喝上一杯的人。他甚至把咖啡存起来以确保随时能喝上一口。

咖啡就是这个孩子的生命源泉，没有别的说法。如果杰森不是亲眼见过提姆流血，他都会相信提姆血管里流的是咖啡。

但他眼中的忧伤说明了一切，提姆点了点头。

“光是气味就让我想要呕吐。”他喃喃，嘴角微微下弯。布鲁斯和迪克在提姆头上队实力一眼，杰森拼命克制住自己才没有摇头。他们的Omega正因为自己最喜欢的食物经历一场精神崩溃，在解决掉眼前这件要紧事之后，他们会谈一谈关于精神健康的问题。

“让我们去蝙蝠洞中做一些测试，确保这些不是拉斯给你用过的某种药物的遗留作用，或者你在那边感染的某种病毒。”就这样，布鲁斯又进入了他的工作狂状态。但这一次杰森对这种转变感到很高兴，他最不想见到的就是在提姆把自己的胆汁都快吐出来时，布鲁斯在一旁经历情感便秘。

“你能站起来吗？”迪克温柔地问道，手仍扶在提姆背上。Omega点了点头，慢慢站了起来。他等了一会儿，确保自己能够站稳之后才转向了Alpha们。

“我会在蝙蝠洞里等你们，我想先刷牙。”经布鲁斯同意后，提姆绕过了他们。他的手飞快地擦过了杰森，但Alpha立刻明白这是提姆希望他能陪着自己在洞里进行检查。两人都没有回头看对方。提姆走向楼上的厕所，杰森跟着布鲁斯走到会客厅的老爷钟前面。

杰森坐在布鲁斯的扶手椅上看着对方准备好测试工具，启动分析仪，迪克则绕着检查床团团转。

“希望结果是最好的。”格雷森自言自语，他看起来比洞穴里的所有人都紧张。

“要我说……关押他的地方一团糟，我不认为他们有为提姆清理过。所以他可能是在那里感染了瘟疫。”杰森插话。

“你的乐观帮了大忙，小翅膀。”迪克叹气，整理着测试台上的台灯。很明显，他这么做只是出于焦躁不安。

“别太看得起你自己。”提姆在楼梯顶端打断他们，他还穿着运动裤和大号的T恤，没来得及穿鞋就光着脚走下金属楼梯，自觉地坐到了测试台上。

“先验血还是先做面颊拭子？”他看向布鲁斯，对方手里已经拿着一根绑带。

“验血。它能提供更多的信息。”他回答。提姆点了点头表示理解，伸出手臂让布鲁斯将绑带系在他的上臂并拉紧。

“有其他症状吗？发烧？” 布鲁斯将目光集中于手头的抽血任务上。

“没有。”

“腹泻？”

“没有。”

“眩晕？”

“不比平常多。”提姆平静地回答了每一个问题。在他失去自己的脾脏之后，他已经经历了几万次这样的测试。在布鲁斯对他的健康状况异常执着的情况下，这对提姆来说是个再平常不过的星期四夜晚。

布鲁斯拔出针头递给迪克，然后用纱布按在提姆的手肘上，松开了绑带。

“但愿没什么大碍。”他顶着一如既往的完美扑克脸说道。

“或者，如果你死了，我们会把你埋在两尺之下而不是六尺之下，这样你就不用用手挖出一条路然后爬出来。”杰森带着坏笑说，“你懂的，就像我曾经那样。”

布鲁斯和迪克给了他一个疲惫的眼神，但提姆笑了。

“我完全可以在棺材里躺上几年，补上我过去十年里损失的睡眠。”他的回答让他们的大哥大失所望，但杰森赞许地点了点头。

“我常常好奇你们是怎么融洽相处的。”迪克思索着，“看到你这么乐观我就明白了。”

“这个嘛，仇恨式性爱也解决了不少问题。”杰森用唱歌般的语调说，只为了看见恐惧在迪克脸上蔓延开来。

在性方面的话题上迪克从来不感到害羞。在他们这个小团体内，迪克的经验丰富是众所周知的，他同很多人经历过不少冒险经历。但想到这个在他眼里永远只有十二岁的小弟弟会用性爱解决问题，这对迪克来说仍是一件很难消化的事。

“对话到此为止。”布鲁斯打断他们，没留下任何争论的余地。他冰蓝色的眼睛看向迪克。“启动另一台分析仪，我们会做更多的诊断。”他将剩余的样本交给年轻的Alpha。

杰森等到其他的Alpha都围着机器忙碌时起身走向了测试台。提姆躺在巨大的金属台上看起来又小又脆弱，他的衣服像挂在棍子上一样挂在他瘦弱的身躯上。在洞穴的灯光之下，提姆流失的体重比在楼上看起来显著得多。

“你是个傻瓜。”他说。这本是一句责备，说出来却异常温柔。他的膝盖几乎和提姆的膝盖碰在一起。

Omega哼了一声。“我才不想听你这个说。”他扬起下巴看着杰森的眼睛，轻声回答，他深邃的蓝色眼眸中有者一如既往的疲惫和筋疲力尽的少年老成，但隐藏在这些之下的空虚却是新出现的。提姆可以极力藏起自己的感情，他可以骗过其他人，但他无法欺骗杰森，杰森比任何人都了解这双眼睛。

“德雷克，陶德，我必须要求你们不表现得那么恶心。你们私下里干什么是你们的事情，但我不想看见你们卿卿我我。”达米安厉声说道，他跟在阿尔弗雷德猫后面走下了楼梯。

“你可真是个贴心的弟弟，是吧，小崽子？”杰森问道。为了刁难他们的小弟弟，他将提姆拉到自己胸前并用手腕摩擦对方的脖子，让提姆闻起来都是他的味道。那一刻他以为提姆姿势放松地倚在自己胸口只是为了捉弄达米安。

达米安深恶痛绝地瞪了他们一眼，那仇恨的一眼简直深入杰森灵魂，在他的胃部留下了一种美妙的刺痛感。

“男孩们，停下。”布鲁斯叫道。现在他的手里拿着一叠文件，等待着迪克从第二台机器上完成另一叠文件的打印。布鲁斯以光速浏览着纸页，脸上的表情始终未变。少见的是，迪克在阅读自己手上的报告时看起来也极其紧绷。

提姆把脸扭过来看着他们，但仍将将脑袋压在杰森的胸膛上。

“怎么？我终于要死了吗？”提姆问这个问题时声音中有股怪异的愉悦，这让杰森想起了自己。也许他们花太多时间呆在一起了。

布鲁斯缓缓摇了摇头。

“不，并不是。你的大部分生命体征都很低，但这是意料之中的情况。你没有得到很好的营养补充。”他停下来，放下报告看向迪克。格雷森冲他迟疑地点了点头。

“怎么了？”提姆问道，挣脱了杰森的怀抱。Alpha的沉默让他深感不安，提姆的信息素味开始变酸，杰森想都没想就将手放回了提姆的脖子上。

布鲁斯迎上提姆担忧的目光，明白自己必须将消息告诉他。

“你怀孕了。”

杰森不是超人，他的听力没好到能听清房间里所有人的心跳。但他很确定在所有人的心跳都在那一刻漏了一怕，他也是。杰森的胃部变得沉甸甸的，他感到提姆屏住了呼吸。

所有人都盯着Omega，而Omega只是神情麻木地盯着自己的养父。“不，我没有。”他脱口而出，拒绝去看布鲁斯和迪克递给他的报告。

“所有的测试都显示你怀孕了。”布鲁斯冷静地回答，将报告放到男孩身边的桌上。

“不，我没有。”提姆重复道，他用燃烧着熊熊怒火的眼睛盯着Alpha，试图让对方承认这只是个玩笑。

“儿子，测试……”布鲁斯想继续说下去，但提姆将报告一把扫下桌面，纸张在蝙蝠洞里四散一地。阿尔弗雷德猫被这响声吓得惊慌失措地跑上楼去。

“它们出错了。再测一次！我没有怀孕。”提姆坚持。

迪克向前跨了一步试图伸手去碰Omega。

“提米，请理智一些……”他温柔地说，声音舒缓而冷静。

“不。”提姆大叫，将迪克和杰森从身边推开，“我没有怀孕，我没有怀上他的……他的……”当他意识到这意味着什么时，提姆瞪大了眼睛说不下去。杰森将目光从提姆身上移开，他不忍目睹提姆的世界在他面前瞬间粉碎的样子。

“孩子……”迪克又尝试，但提姆碰到他时猛缩了一下，于是迪克又立刻把手抽回来。

“不……”提姆几乎说不出话来，他的呼吸越来越快，每次呼气都变成剧烈的喘息。“不可能是……他……他的……我没有……我不可能……他的孩子。”他伸手紧紧抓住自己的头发，在台上蜷缩成一个球，用手紧护着自己的脑袋好像受到了攻击或者周围的建筑正纷纷倒塌在他身上一样。

布鲁斯将杰森推向他的Omega。

“提姆，和我一起呼吸。我需要你和我一起呼吸。”杰森用比起命令更像是乞求的语气说道。

杰森站在一边，眼睛盯着电脑，他做不到，他不擅长表达感情，也不擅长充当别人的情感支持。他连自己的情绪都管理不好，更别提帮助别人了。他最接近真爱的经历就是和提姆的古怪约定和随之而来的日常生活。但现在提姆怀孕了，怀得还是拉斯奥古的孩子。

“也可能是我的。”杰森轻轻自言自语道。这对他来说是个怪异的顿悟，但在他能理清头绪之前迪克已经看向了他。

“什么是‘也可能是你的’？”他问道。杰森的目光在迪克和布鲁斯之间摇摆不定，但他们都在等着杰森的答案。但杰森在得到提姆的回答前并不能确定。他走回桌旁，捧住提姆的脸颊，强迫提姆的目光从膝盖转到他的脸上。泪水从对方漂亮的脸上流下来，提姆的呼吸依然急促。

“鸟宝宝，我需要你回答我，”他缓慢而清晰地问道，“拉斯抓走你之前，你吃避孕药了吗？”

提姆花了一点时间咽下一声啜泣，最终慢慢地摇了摇头。对杰森来说，这点回应就足够了。他再一次将Omega拉到自己怀里保护着对方。

“所以孩子可能是你的也可能是拉斯的。”布鲁斯说出了这个大家一致认同的事实。杰森点了点头，迪克闭上眼。

“这重要吗？”达米安质疑。所有人都转向他，眼睛里或带着惊恐或带着疑惑。男孩慢慢走上前，缩短了自己和族群之间的距离：“我们理应做的就是在消息传出去或者某人展开攻击之前终止他的妊娠。”他用一种理所应当的语气阐述道，对母亲给予他的生命显得漠不关心。

在他们反应过来之前，提姆跳下了台面。杰森感到对方轻轻刮过他的腿，接着提姆就一把夺走了杰森放在靴子里以备不时之需的小手枪，并且站到了恐龙旁边，距离他们十五英尺远。

“退后！”提姆命令道，用枪指着达米安。男孩的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了，但他显得并不害怕，迪克闪身挡在了他前面。

“提姆！”迪克大叫，他警告的语调并没有吓到Omega。

“我说了，退后！”他又大叫了一声，试图稳住握抢的手但收效甚微。提姆的手抖已经颤抖到不可能击中任何人。但让杰森更为震撼的是看到提姆哭泣。通常Omega的手都稳如磐石，在阿尔弗雷德没空而杰森需要手术的情况下，杰森会希望为他提姆主刀。

“达米安，把刀放下。我认为刀是问题所在。”布鲁斯边说边将目光锁定在Omega身上。

“为什么我要……？”达米安问，低头看向自己的手。这本来只是他的一个习惯，此时他甚至没有意识到自己正拿着刀。玩弄小刀，武士刀，长剑或者蝙蝠镖只是达米安一个让自己保持手头忙碌的方式，仅此而已。大家盯着他将蝴蝶刀慢慢放到桌上的那阵骚乱给了提姆逃跑的机会。他跑到恐龙背后，跳上楼梯，在布鲁斯和杰森还没有到达楼梯顶端时，提姆已经跑离了山洞。

“我没想攻击他。”达米安大叫着看向迪克。男孩的脊背僵硬，声音和表情都显得异常冷酷，但迪克了解他，所以没把达米安的冷漠当一回事。他用手轻抚过达米安的黑发。

“我知道。他已经歇斯底里了，只是这个话题让他爆发了而已。”他说着给了男孩一个温柔的微笑，“这不是你的错。”

*****************

提姆向大门跑去，在冲出洞穴时差点推倒了洞口的老爷钟。他能听见其他人紧跟在他背后的声音，心里清楚只需要再过几秒他们就能追上他。即使他有力气跟他们开始这场赛跑，提姆也很虚弱，他已经因为呕吐而好几个星期没吃饱过。他不否认自己已经筋疲力尽。

他用力推开门挤了出去，毫不关心门在他身后关上时有没有可能扇到别人。

“康纳！康！康-艾尔！”他极为绝望地大喊。提姆边跑边将枪扔掉，竭尽全力拉开自己和庄园的距离。但他的身体支撑不住了，他的膝盖扭了一下，提姆做好了摔倒在地的准备。

但他没有。康纳出现在他面前，强壮的双手稳稳地抓住了提姆的肩膀。超级男孩飞过大半个国家连气都没喘一口，但对方脸上的担忧却显而易见。

“提姆，你还好吗？”他问道，紧紧扶着男孩。提姆颤抖着呼出一口气，用尽全力抓住克隆人的肩膀。

“带我走。求你了，别把我留在这里。”他哀求道，听到门在背后打开的声音他瑟缩了一下。

“提姆，冷静下来。”布鲁斯的声音比他料想的更为严厉。

“鸟宝宝…”杰森浑身僵硬地看着Omega身旁的克隆人。

作为一个基因编辑的混血外星人，康纳没有第二性别。他不像他的家人或者朋友那样对荷尔蒙或者第二性别敏感。但与此同时，他出色的嗅觉感官和历年来的经验让他明白自己朋友身上细微的气味变化意味着什么。

提姆害怕极了，他从来没有这么害怕过，而追在他身后的那些人也不开心。

这对他来说很简单，康纳用手臂环住提姆，在其他人再靠近一步之前就带着提姆飞走了。

TBC.

译者注：  
*：Brooklyn 99，美剧《神烦警探》  
**：chubby bunny， 多人休闲游戏。每个参与者先往嘴里塞一个棉花糖，然后说Chubby Bunny，塞棉花糖最多的人就获胜


End file.
